Chilled
Chilled is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, a spin-off manga drawn by Ooishi Naho. He is a member of Frieza's race, and is Frieza's ancestor. Personality Chilled's personality is similar to Frieza, being even more ruthless than Frieza, King Cold, or Cooler, as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. '' '' Appearences Chilled's first appearence in Dragon Ball Z in The Episode of Bardock on Planet Plant. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Chilled makes a cameo appearence in Dragon Ball GT with Cyborg Tao, Meta-Cooler, Lord Slug, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, King Piccolo, Garlic jr, and Dr. Wheelo escaping from hell. Biography Chilled sends two soldiers to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ten days have past, and since Chilled heard from his soldiers so Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through his chest because he was in his way. Revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives and saves Ipana. W'hen he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He became the legendary Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, only to have it pushed back. Chilled asks what he is and Bardock answers by saying he is a a saiyan. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. Chilled thinks back to the Super Saiyan transformation in fear and suddenly collapses. It is revealed that Chilled later passed his knowledge about Super Saiyans to his descendants (Frieza, King Cold and Cooler). Techniques *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Ruthless Blow – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant. Used only in the manga. *Death Razor – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Chilled was about to use this as an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Berry instead. Chilled later used it again at the transformed Bardock, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique. . *Continuous Energy Bullet – Used as an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. *Death Ball – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *During his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled wears a hooded cloak similar to that of the Arcosians. Gallery ' Chilled-EOB.png|Chilled on Planet Plant wearing his cloak in the EOB Anime. Chilled-EOB3.png|Chilled on Planet Planet Wearing his cloak. ChilledEOB7.png|Chilled with his hood off on Planet Plant. ChilledEOB8.png|Chilled while stepping on Bardock's head. ChilledEOB9.png|Chilled stepping on Bardock's head. ChilledEOB11.png|Chilled stepping on Bardock's head. ChilledEOB12.png|Chilled laughing at Bardock. ' Category:Page added by Godtony1 Category:Evil Category:Episode of Bardock Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Villains Category:Ice-Jins Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly